Heroes Will Fall
by Vulcanos
Summary: The world is under attack from mysterious and devastating forces, and no one, not even the Overwatch, are safe. Rated M for violence. No characters listed due to the large number of characters that will be involved in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_The roaring of the hulking monstrosity high above finally gave the "fearless" Gabriel Reyes a reason to fear._

 **BREAKING NEWS: MASS ATTACK DOWNTOWN**

"Hello everyone, this is Mia from KINN, your source for Numbani news. New right now, a mysterious swordsman has been seen brutalizing citizens downtown in an attack that, according to our news chopper, is still ongoing-"

 ***BOOOOOOOOM***

"Hold on, everyone, news chopper feed is down. Hello? Chopper One, respond! What's happening?"

 _A momentary hush comes over the room as the sudden realization of what's happening comes crashing down._

"Ladies and gentlemen still watching, our.. news crew and chopper have been knocked out of the sky by a currently unidentified attack. We will be right back after these messages. God.."

 _Hana turns the TV off, a bit shaken. No sooner than she could get her wits back than her phone rings, snapping her from her daze. It's Winston._

"Hiya Winston, what's up?"

"As i'm sure you've seen, there seems to be an attack going on in Numbani. You and Lucio are closest, and Lucio is on a ship headed to you now. We need you to-"

"You need us to find out what's causing the attack, and put a stop to it. Easy peasy."

 _Winston snickers a little._

"That's what i hoped you'd say. Good luck out there."

 _Winston hangs up. After a few short matches, the ever-familiar knocking at her door sent her with Lucio to Numbani._

 _-En route to Numbani-_

"Hey , you know anything about we're getting ourselves into here? I only know what Winston said, which was, as usual, vague."

"Some kind of flying thing, and a maniac with a sword. Doesn't sound too hard, although the flying thing took a news chopper down with ease."

 _She frowns a bit, recalling the sadness in the news anchors' voice when the chopper went down._

"Hey hey, no need to worry, we GOT this!"

"Yeah, I know."

"I know what'll help. You wanna listen to some of my new album?"

 _perks up, as she usually does._

"Sure!"

 _The two sit next to each other, as Lucio feeds a song from his new album through the speakers on his gun so they both can hear. Before they know it, they get the signal for the drop. gets into her Meka, and the two drop onto the edge of a disaster scene. Buildings groan from structural holes blasted through them, as if to match the groaning of the odd survivor, bruised and confused. Lucio does his work while scouts around. The stench of blood and pain sit like a miasma over the street, weighing down on those fortunate enough to have lived._

 _*to herself*_

"This is.. terrible. No way. This isn't right, Lucio."

 _Lucio is across the street, tending to an injured couple merely about to leave work to go home together when it all happened. The man spoke to him, fear and disbelief in his eyes._

"He moved so fast, cutting people to pieces before anyone could realize what happened. And that-that... demonic beast, whiter than snow, devastated everything it looked at. We're lucky it didn't decide to eat us!"

"Whoa whoa, man, calm yourself, you're gonna be OK. Can you try and describe the man with the sword?"

"Average height, looked like he was going to some sort of cosplay convention with elf costume. We realized too late that prop sword wasn't that too late."

 _He glances down at his closing wound, as if to accentuate his point._

"Thanks a lot man, now you rest up, help is coming. We're here to survey the damage, and help where we can."

"So you're one of those, uh, Overwatch people, then, huh?"

 _Lucio only nods, and heads back towards . The man sits back, still clutching his side in pain even as the wound heals, his wife mostly unscathed beside him. Lucio radioes to Overwatch HQ._

"Hey uh, Winston, whatever did all this left well before we got here. Requesting pickup."

"Are you sure?"

 _Lucio looks to , who nods affirmative._

"Yeah, we're sure."

"Alright then. Ship on the way."


	2. Chapter 2

_Genji stood alone, doomed to die because of his brother, again, and not even Mercy wouldn't be able to save him from the hell that stood before him._

 _The temple in Hanamura lays in ruin, little more than ash after another mystery blitz attack. Hanzo stands alone amidst the embers of what was once home, seething with anger. He speaks aloud, but alone._

"I cannot allow this to happen any longer! I will find what caused this, and make it all regret setting foot here."

 _Meanwhile, in Numbani, and Lucio are joined by Zenyatta, who helps survey the damage and heal the pain, when a monstrous roar pierces the silence. A massive, glowing white dragon with piercing blue eyes seems to stare straight into the trio's souls._

"Lucio... What the hell is that?"

"If i had to guess, it's some sort of, uh..."

 _Zenyatta speaks with a quaver in his metallic voice._

"It's a dragon, a legendary beast said to have once existed on Earth."

 _The dragon screeches, and pulls itself into full view, standing triumphantly over the wanton annihilation it has created. As they move to cover, a quiet gurgle draws Zenyatta's attention. He turns his head to see Lucio grasping feebly at the broadsword planted in his chest at the hands of the madman described earlier on the news. rounds enraged on the attacker just as said assailant literally vanishes. As the pair of shocked agents take in what they saw, they are forced to cover by a blast of annihilation from the dragon, who disappears, having disintegrated Lucio, leaving only his sound gun behind. Zenyatta speaks up, somber._

"He should be remembered by the sounds he made in life, rather than what we say of his death."

 _exits her suit, padding over to where Lucio stood moments before. She picks up his gun, still playing his healing song, a bit warped from the damage the gun sustained, and gets back into her suit. Before the newly formed pair can truly regroup themselves, the extraction chopper arrives. Soldier:76 is there, head bowed._

"We lost one of the family today. Dynamic, loud, but extremely capable. Ride on, Lucio. Ride on."

 _The helo takes off for home base, whirring through the smoke into what is now sunset over a city turned to a burning graveyard._


	3. Chapter 3

_As gazed at the unbeatable titan before her, she feared this boss fight would spell game over- for good._

 _The ride home was eerily quiet, without Lucio's ambient chatter and low music from his gun._ _After what felt like eternity, spoke up, barely audible over the high whine of the engines._

"He gave me a copy of his latest album, not twenty minutes before he died. I'm installing it into my MEKA. I want to play it when we honor him.

 _Morrison nods, opting to not say anything. As they pass another hour in near silence, a call that could be described as a scream for help comes over the ORCA loudspeakers._

"AAAAAH!"

 _Followed by a moment of silence, before another, still panicked voice comes on._

"H-Hello? This is SEAL Ops Team Delta Six, we've been pinned down by Los Muertos in Dorado, request assistance! They have some sort of monster with them, it's destroying everything around us!

 _The team responds, coordinating with Gibraltar and Winston to get two teams there ASAP._

- _In Dorado-_

 _A bloodied soldier looks up through the rubble that saved their lives, seeing nothing but gleaming black, hearing the dragon stomp around, looking for them._

"I think we lost it for now Tom. We're going to get you outta here, OK?"

 _Tom's lifeless eyes stares back at him._

"Hey Tom, quit fooling, we need to get moving. Tom?"

 _Suddenly, Tom rises, groaning, stiff and lifeless, as if he was still dead. He turns to his former teammate, giving a haunting smile before shooting his former comrade seven times in the chest, before returning to the grave he had momentarily eluded._

- _In another section of Dorado-_

 _The team of , Zenyatta, Soldier 76, joined now by Hanzo Shimada and ex-Overwatch Captain Ana Amari who were on their way back to Gibraltar, on the way to rendezvous with the mystery hacker known as Sombra, who had sent them a request to join them, simply for the sake of saving her city. Smoke rose from the interior of the town. Soldier spoke first._

"Alright team, this is just like any other mission. Stick together, use our tactics, and stick to cover."

 _They nod, and begin to move into the city._


End file.
